There is a known direct drive motor (hereinafter, also referred to as a DD motor) that employs a drive system (motor load direct-coupled drive system) that causes a rotational force to be directly transmitted to a rotating body to cause the rotating body to rotate in a predetermined direction with respect to a non-rotating body. This type of DD motor includes a motor unit, a bearing, a rotation detector (resolver), and a housing, and its outline is generally formed in a substantially cylindrical shape. In order to achieve miniaturization of a conveyance device, an inspection device, a machine tool, or the like, that includes the DD motor, it is desirable to employ a flat structure that has reduced installation area (footprint) of the housing of the DD motor, and reduced height of the housing in the axial direction. Accordingly, in the known techniques, to achieve reduction in the footprint of the DD motor, structures with the motor unit, the bearing, and the rotation detector (resolver) arranged in tandem in an axial direction are proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).